


Jinx

by 22Kazoos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Heathers Reference, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, castiel - Freeform, jinx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Kazoos/pseuds/22Kazoos
Summary: So.... You know when you'd say something at the same time as another person and then say "Jinx you have to do _____." Well, this is that, just with a twist.





	Jinx

"Fuck!" the two said in unison.

"Jinx," Castiel laughed.

Dean's head tilted and his eyebrows rose, "What

"I said jinx, Dean... You can't make a sound until I say your name three times"

"Hmm, kinky," the younger man said playfully.

"I said no noise, Dean."

"Alright, Heather," Dean mumbled under his breath.

Castiel just rolled his eyes and continued what he'd been doing before the jinx shenanigans had ensued, kissing and licking along Dean's chest and neck but keeping his hips annoyingly far from his partners. They were in the bunker and Sam had left for his morning run which always gave Dean and Castiel time to have some fun for themselves. Dean leaned back onto the table where they'd just been searching for cases and his hands slid from Castiel's lower back to his ass only staying there long enough to catch Castiel off guard when he spun them so the Angel now had his back against the edge of the dark stained table. Castiel let out a huff of surprise and Dean chuckled.

"Surprising me isn't going to make me say your name, it's not going that easy for you babe," Castiel smirked. 

Dean just lifted him by the ass and set the Angel down. Castiel caught Dean's face and kissed him, it was distracting and passionate and he almost couldn't feel Dean undoing his pants and pulling them off him. Castiel only really noticed it when Dean's lips left his and closed over his already half hard cock. Castiel's head fell back and his eyes closed, this whole thing was going to be a lot more challenging than he first thought. Castiel's breath accelerated the faster Dean moved, he tried to keep quiet as he knew that the more in this he got, the harder it would be to not call out Dean's name. But, dammit Dean was good at this. His hot breath, his tongue, he was so good and Castiel was getting close, so close. Heat was pooling in his lower belly and Castiel was just on the edge of coming undone.

"I'm gonna-"

With that Dean pulled off and Castiel was left panting on the cusp of release.

"Dean?!" Castiel cried.

The tall, blonde man just licked his lips and smiled. He held up a finger and wiggled it before winking at his Angel and standing up straight. Castiel, annoyed at his righteous man, surged forward catching Dean's full lips again. This time the kiss was angry and demanding, they only paused for breath and to rip the rest of their clothes away. As soon as they were fully naked Castiel pushed Dean back onto the table, this time he grabbed for Dean's erection, tugging and pulling and holding Dean against the wide tabletop. Still kissing, he gave it all he had and he could see how Dean was straining to not make noise, he redoubled his efforts and climbed on top of the table with Dean. He took his hand from his partner's member to prepare himself, he pushed a finger in and moaned quietly into Dean's lips before impatiently adding a second and scissoring them. It wasn't long before he slid down onto Dean, he hissed as he was fully seated, it was warm and he loved the stretch. Then he moved and the righteous man reached up to Castiel's hips, he gripped them tight enough to create bruises and thrust back into his Angel's movements. Castiel could feel himself reaching where he'd been before, the heat was reemerging and Dean's faces were only pushing him closer. Dean was losing the ability to quiet himself and Castiel was loving it, he let himself go and began moaning louder and louder, it was usually here when he really appreciated the he and Dean where alone in the bunker. Both Dean and Castiel's intensity spiked and Dean's name had spilled from his lips. Castiel didn't know where that'd come from but he didn't care. Dean reached a hand up and began playing with Castiel's nipples and Castiel finally rewarded Dean with his name. Dean let himself go and profanity sprang from his mouth with every thrust, Castiel came with a shout with Dean not far after. They laid there for as long as they dared, Castiel's head on Dean's chest and cleaned everything up before Sam could come home.

"And you thought I couldn't get it out of you, didn't you Cas."

"I knew you could, Dean."

"Why don't we try it on you next time?"

"Hmm, kinky."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything like this, so if it sucks, I'm sorry... Anyway, I hope you liked it ;)


End file.
